


Leather Edition of Sins and Favors

by Product_of_a_drug_deal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood God, Boners, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, God among men, M rating because of those boners, Mercenary Technoblade, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, There's Dream/Technoblade undertones, Worldbuilding slowburn, i promise it's not gonna become explicit, it's just mentioned tho, it's not gonna become cannon or anything, would be beta read if my beta would stop pulling a ghostbur on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Product_of_a_drug_deal/pseuds/Product_of_a_drug_deal
Summary: Technoblade was a teen when he first heard of the blood god. He was searching and adventuring through the far lands, and found various pillager cults that worshiped this god.He focused on chests, looking all over, looting them, trying to improve his own gear while robbing them of materials as quickly as he could, when his eyes snapped to a specific one. It had a gold lining and a bloodied handprint on top of it. Curiosity streaked through him and he peeked in. There was a book. No cover title, only leather back and motifs. He didn’t have time to look through it so he put it in his backpack and went back to thieving.or,Technoblade finds the Blood god book and a rival to go with.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 12





	1. Part I II & III

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say, This is the first Three Parts of my fanficion. Haven't uploaded anything else yet, but I'm planning on  
> uploading more of both this and perhaps 3 or 4 other works. I'll post drafts and things (like just plain dialogue or art or just stuff I can't post to ao3) to Tumblr.  
> Follow at your own risk, this is my tamest fan fiction, the others will be dead dove.  
> Give Kudos, for free, to tell me you want more of this.  
> Give Comments, for free, to tell me you want more of this.
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://product-of-a-drug-deal.tumblr.com/)  
> If you want to message me on discord, go through my Tumblr.  
> Thank you.

* * *

Part I

  
Technoblade was a teen when he first heard of the blood god. He was searching and adventuring through the far lands, and found various pillager cults that worshiped this god. 

  


He found it intriguing how such savages could justify their murderous actions through the worship of a god. He heard the chant “Blood for the blood god!” outside the village he was staying at after said murderers had impaled the village leader with their crossbows. He had grabbed a horse and ran away, when he had turned back he saw the flames of what used to be the village burn brighter than the sunset, and the smoke tainting the sky wherever the wind guided it.

  


He had been a coward for the first and last time. The next time there was a raid he had murdered one of the banner pillagers and burnt the symbol as a sign of warning. It hadn’t worked. The pillagers still attacked the village. He couldn’t run away a second time. He held them back long enough for some villagers to ride away with their horses. He trusted they knew where they were going. He couldn’t guide them after all. They burned the village again, chanting their chant. Techno being half pigman meant that he was resistant to fire, while the raiders left with a victory chant he stayed behind to help the villagers. Many died that day. He had to be better.

  


He trained to be better. He made every effort to become stronger than he was. He trained with the sword and mastered the art of the bow. It felt natural, like his muscles were made to gain strength and like his body was made to handle this much. It was still painful, but he persevered. The next raid that happened he managed to protect the village. He got them to turn their heals and run back from where they came from. He shot a pillager down from his high-horse, that looked more like a mammoth than a horse, and used a leash to lasso the beast down. He managed to climb on the back of the beast, despite it’s protest, and once atop he used his sword to break the leash. 

  


The beast did what it did best, it lashed out, and through it’s rampage it managed to destroy a wall. Technoblade was more vigilant with the beast’s leash after that. He didn’t want to guide it. He didn’t want to force it to go anywhere. Once the beast stop lashing out, it instead went back on it’s trail, going back to it’s herd and leading Technoblade directly to the pillager’s outpost. He set it on fire before the murderers could even notice him. While they panicked and tried to figure out where it came from and how to put it out he slipped inside.

  


He focused on chests, looking all over, looting them, trying to improve his own gear while robbing them of materials as quickly as he could, when his eyes snapped to a specific one. It had a gold lining and a bloodied handprint on top of it. Curiosity streaked through him and he peeked in. There was a book. No cover title, only leather back and motifs. He didn’t have time to look through it so he put it in his backpack and went back to thieving. 

  


He heard a yell aimed at him and quickly pulled his shield out to block, the axe lodged itself in the wood, Techno’s eyes widened when he saw the piece of metal stick out of his shield and towards him. He quickly moved, before the ex-ax-wielding murderer could take their axe back and commit another murder, he quickly sweeped his feet and tripped the other. He grabbed the axe stuck in the shield and swung at the pillager. He saw the fear in their eyes and stopped himself from delivering the killing blow. Instead he fled, leaving through the way the other had come in. 

  


Once he was in the open, all the pillagers noticed the pigmen. He softly uttered a swear and unsheathed his sword, ready for combat. And when they came for him he fought. He was getting tired, he knew he had to get away. He quickly ran to the nearest creature with a saddle, which happened to be a horse. He slashed through all the leashes keeping the horses in the stable, they ran away and he held onto one, he jumped on it’s back and sped off.

  


He could hear and see the arrows the pillagers shot at him, none actually hit him, and he was thankful, up until he felt a stab in the back, he turned around to see his backpack ripped and the contents of it spilling out. He frantically reached out to try to save and grab something, his hands closed around a leather book, everything else fell out. He wouldn’t stop for them, he was too close to the burning tower and the backpack hadn’t stopped the arrow from hitting him in the back. He needed help and he rode off to try to find it.  


  


* * *

Part II  


Technoblade met Dream some time later. He had taken Dream for a bounty hunter. They first saw each other at a town, the same one Techno had saved. A man sat in front of the bounty board, wrapping his hands in some sort of bandage. The man had a bright green sort of coat, which was what Technobladed noticed first. This man was probably carelessly rich, spending lots of money on clothing which will surely get ruined in an actual fight. 

Techno looked over the wanted posters. He looked at the ones that paid the most, and looked back at the man.. Boy? He didn’t seem old, but he couldn't see his face, due to the fact it was completely covered with a wooden mask. Techno didn’t even know how the other saw through it. Once the boy was done with his bandages he stared straight at Techno. Technoblade felt a boner coming and he couldn't stop it. He didn’t even know why this was happening or why now? He looked away and decided not to talk to this strange individual for now.

  


* * *

Part III  
  


Technoblade was on the hunt for a certain Eli Hare. He had seen the picture of the person on the wanted boards. He knew they would be worth a lot of money, and he could do with that money right now. Hare had apparently gotten caught stealing special rare herbs from some rich nobles, and linked to other robberies. They had escaped right before their sentence. There was a big bounty on their head especially because the herbs were never found.

Techno was trekking through woods near the town Hare had escaped from. He looked around for traces of someone running away. He found some broken twigs and a trail. This Hare person obviously didn’t know how to cover tracks. This would be easy… too easy. He got out his axe and shield and advanced along the trail.

He continued along this path. The sun set and he kept his steady pace, determined to find another trace of Hare before he’d let himself sleep. He settled down as soon as he found one of Hare’s camps. He was going in the right direction. This was proof of it. The firepit seemed to have been unused for a couple of days. He now regretted not getting a horse. 

He settled down and went off as soon as he woke up the next day. Technoblade then went back to searching for a trail. He went forth in the direction he felt was the most likely for this Hare person to have gone in, and the further he went, the more signs there were that someone was here recently. 

That night he didn’t sleep, he felt he was close to his goal, the signs were more and more obvious, deeper footprints, freshly broken branches… He thought about settling down when he saw smoke in the distance. Instantly he rushed to see what was up, it was a fire. Which meant either someone was camping nearby, or the forest was burning. Either way he absolutely needed to check it out.

When he arrived he found an empty campfire, a fire burned with nobody there to tend to it. He heard a crack and saw a rustle in the bushes. He caught a glimpse of the persons hair. Hare! 

He ran. Bolted, chased after this person. He reached out to grab them when suddenly he heard a whizz and Hare cried out and fell. Techno noticed an arrow sticking out of the runaway’s thigh. He looked around, at where the arrow could have come from… and noticed a man holding a bow in a tree…

This was the same one from earlier. He had the same wooden mask showing the same smiley expression. He didn’t do anything, just stared at Techno directly. Neither spoke. Techno assumed he was mute or deaf, otherwise maybe he would claim the catch as his own. Instead, he stayed in his tree.

Techno felt himself harden again. Why now? Why did this stranger do this to him? He felt nothing towards this mysterious stranger other than confusion and a need to figure him out.

Nothing else had happened. Techno brought Hare back alone and got the bounty. The man in the tree hadn’t tried to stop him. Technoblade was convinced he could if he wanted to. He had seen his Arsenal of arrows, and his incredible aim. He wondered if the man had known Hare was nearby. He had to, otherwise why would he have been posted there? But why wouldn’t he have tried to catch them earlier? Did he know Technoblade was going to chase Hare here? He was frustrated he couldn’t figure this man out, but at least he let him keep the bounty.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I:  
> Most Used Word: back  
> Word Count: 955
> 
> Part II:  
> Most Used Word: Techno  
> Word Count: 213
> 
> Part III:  
> Most Used Word: Hare  
> Word Count: 616


	2. Part IV V & VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery of the parts before;  
> Part 1 : Technoblade fights pillagers and loses, gains Blood God book.  
> Part 2 : Technoblade met Dream.  
> Part 3 : Dream helped Technoblade with a bounty, claiming none of it as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow still alive.   
> Reasons why you should follow me : My upload schedule will be inconsistent, so follow to find out when updates will be.  
> Reasons why you should give kudos : If you like it.  
> Reasons why you should comment : scream at me.
> 
> Reason why you should follow on [Tumblr](https://product-of-a-drug-deal.tumblr.com/) : See above, shares reasons with why you should follow on ao3 + you can   
> Reason why you should click the link above and join the discord server : DM me to scream at me, except what is said is between you and me.  
> 

* * *

Part IV

  
Technoblade saw everything burning, he saw his parents in the middle of things. This wasn’t how this happened. No.. It hadn’t ended like this. How could it have? His mother was immune to fires. He remembers everything and this wasn’t the way that happened, he felt his mind slowly seep away and nothing felt real anymore. The scene in front of him wasn’t real and he knew that.

He noticed a figure, standing at the doorway, nobody had been there, this wasn’t true. He heard his parents call out for him and he looked back at them, this time, they were bleeding. This part he remembered. He could picture perfectly how they screamed, and the children’s faces as they.. He could perfectly remember the walls of the orphanage, their blank white pale walls seemed menacing. The pictures in the frames seemed mocking, the air suffocating. He didn’t remember breathing either, only screaming.

He could remember the violence with which these human children beat his parents. He could see the blood fly, tainting the white menacing walls, making them look even more overwhelmingly threatening. He could have sworn the stranger in the doorway wasn’t there. He told himself he would have stepped in if he hadn’t been hyperventilating and having a breakdown over this traumatic event. 

He knew he burnt the orphanage down. He could see it. He could feel the warmth again, hear the screams, he never once had regretted it. The only thing he hadn’t seen before was the man at the doorway, looking around, he thought about approaching them, asking them something, anything.. He tried to reach out for him and the scenery died. There was nothing there. No more screams, no more heat, no more floor. He fell. 

He didn’t bother screaming, or flailing his arms. He only closed his eyes. He didn’t feel himself land but he felt more warmth. He opened his eyes and the light was bright. He could see himself and the stranger. This never happened. He never sat down next to someone like him and at that moment he had been alone. He stared at the man, the man’s blank mask stared at the Technoblade in front of them. 

This was him.. He could see the blood leaking out of his back. This was right after that pillager raid, he recalled, the wound was still fresh and he’d have to find a way to tend to it behind his own back. He had found a way. He knew the man hadn’t been there, otherwise he would have asked for help. 

The blank painted eyes wandered over Past-Technoblade's chest, Techno had taken his shirt off since he had to clean the wound. He felt incredibly and weirdly exposed to this stranger. Then the masked man seemed to remain fixated at the item Techno had next to him. Ah right, the book he had stolen from the fortress. He couldn’t read the intruder’s facial expression. 

He was then engulfed by the flames of the campfire, and the forest burned around him. The roaring of the flames sent him to a stone floor. Confusion filled his mind and he saw himself. The smaller him was loitering, he saw the masked man come over to the blacksmith to ask him about something, he didn’t hear his voice, he wasn’t even sure the man in the mask was talking at all, but smaller him seemed to use this as an occasion to yank a sword and bolt. 

He turned back to the masked man and he seemed to stare right at him, in shame? Disappointment? He would never know. All he knew right now was that time froze, nothing moved, and everything started to fade away. The last thing that went out was the mask. And he wasn’t even sure it ever left.

Technoblade opened his eyes. He slowly sat himself up and looked around. He became aware of the present, of the raging headache, and of the weirdness of his dream. He got up from his bed and went to get himself a glass of water. He tried to count the items in his room to try to ground himself. Once he was sure he wasn’t in a dream he left his room, ready to meet the world.

* * *

Part V

Technoblade was at the marketplace, looking around to try to buy himself a new cape, the dream he had reminded him that his cape had ripped. He looked over the different capes in the cape stand, he tried them on. He decided he could buy a red one. He liked the royal color, it hid the blood of his enemies and of his own.

He reached for his money and handed the shopkeeper a sack of it. The shopkeeper counted the money and put it away. Letting the pigman leave with the cape, Technoblade started to leave the marketplace, when he caught a glimpse of green. He quickly turned to the man he had known.

The man was seemingly looking at various trinkets, his face was covered by the wooden mask. It was painted white with a plain black smiley face that was slightly unsettling. His hood was off of his head and his hair was uncovered, Technoblade could now see the man’s curly and rough brown hair. 

The man didn’t notice him. Technoblade drew his sword. He pointed it at the strange man. It didn’t take long for the man to freeze and slowly turn towards Technoblade. “Duel me, dream-boy.” He said. He couldn’t read the other’s expression due to the mask, but the lack of movement led Techno to believe he was shocked.

The man then looked around, possibly to search for a weapon, then extended his hand. Techno stared at it. It was still bandaged up. He then understood the bandages were all for show. Techno grabbed a random sword and tossed his good one to him. He thought he heard the other scoff as he caught the good sword and went further away from the stands. Once away enough he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Techno got in front of his opponent, and tried to analyze him. The dream-boy looked calm, very focused, and experienced. The boy looked a little shorter than himself, still tall. He was on the slimmer scale of things but Technoblade couldn’t see his exact muscles due to the clothing the other wore. Then everything moved in a second. Techno raised his sword and quickly blocked the cloaked stranger’s first blow.

They then danced with swords, one wrong block or move could mean blood and pain. It was a rough and hectic dance. At first Technoblade didn’t want to swing and risk hurting his opponent. But with how relentless and skilled his opponent seemed to be he slowly went from defense to offense.

Dream-boy’s stance slowly morphed as well. He seemed to be as skilled at offense as he was at defense. Technoblade tried to scan him for some sort of weakness. So far he hadn’t been able to spot any window of opportunity, but it seemed his opponent did. While Techno was distracted for a split second, the boy slipped behind him and knocked him off his feet.

Technoblade fell on his arse and looked up at his opponent, who now held the sword against his neck. The other was standing proud, and as if his defeat wasn’t enough he could feel his pants tent. With one movement of his arms he got his new cape to cover it, so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in front of the crowd that had formed while they were dueling. 

The man put his sword to the side and extended his hand. As Technoblade grabbed his hand he understood the bandages, as it helped his grip on the hand. The bandages meant there was more friction. He managed to get up. 

The man didn’t say anything. Just handed Technoblade his sword back to him. Techno frowned. This individual got more and more mysterious with every meeting. 

The fellow started to walk off, only turning back to give Techno a friendly hand wave. As a goodbye. Technoblade couldn't at all figure him out. He watched the dream-boy pull his green hood over his head and then he lost sight of him.

* * *

Part VI

The next manhunt Technoblade was on he was unmotivated. He had lost to his rival without a face. He wanted a rematch but he hadn't spotted the masked man in some time now. He didn't want to focus on the man so instead he focused on the hunt. On the wanted board he had seen one of his old acquaintances. The price on his life was small but it was personal to Technoblade.

He had remembered this man during the flashback he was forced to have during his stressful dream. This man was the reason he was such a mess. He was the one who had invited them to visit the orphanage. Such a small and seemingly inconsequential thing, and yet it killed his parents. 

So he was searching for this individual. Who was wanted for some little crime that didn’t really matter to him. All that mattered to Technoblade was that he was wanted dead or alive. He was on his trail now. He knew he could find him, or someone else would. He wouldn’t accept if it was any other bounty hunter that found it. 

He managed to find the runaway man’s campfire. He looked around. To try to find a trail… he found two. Possibly another tracker. He followed the tracks, frowning and on edge. Hands gripping his ax, he could hear his heartbeat through his ears. He advanced through the woods and saw… the wanted man tied up? Against a tree? He frowned and looked around, trying to find the reason why. He saw Dream-boy sat down a bit away and sharpening his arrows. Dream-boy didn’t seem to notice Technoblade, who was walking towards him, until Technoblade’s blade was under his chin and made him look up.

“Give me that man.” Techno demanded. The boy slightly tilted his head and used his hand to slowly push the sword away from under his chin, the bandages on his hand keeping his hand safe from the sharp edge. Those ‘decorative’ wraps around his hand ending up being way more useful than Techno originally thought.

He did not put his blade away, but he didn’t bring it back under the man’s chin. “I want to fight you for him.” He declared. The boy stood up and took out his own weapon, wordlessly agreeing to the duel. This time, he stuck first and Techno defended himself.

He felt a rush of energy and adrenaline, he felt his opponent strike him harder and harder, and Technoblade had to step backwards every time the boy stepped forward. Techno felt he was losing but he glanced once at the frightened, tied up wanted man, and he knew he needed to fight back.

He ducked one of the blows, and, seemingly to the boy’s surprise, stuck right between the eyes. He saw the mask break and the two pieces fly. He could see the boy’s eyes widen. Instantly he reached for his face and doubled over, definitely trying to hide his face from the pigman. 

Techno looked at the floor, where there were two halves of a broken mask. “I win.” He announced. Dream-boy shoved his weapon into the ground and reached down for his masks… Techno went up to the tied up man, and cut the rope keeping him to the tree.

The man tried to run but Techno took the rope and roped him back towards him. It made him fall onto the floor. Techno made sure the wanted man could be kept down. He got out his axe and swung it at his neck. There was no chance for mercy.

The head of his enemy rolled away, as the blood sprayed from the wound, Techno stared at the decapitated head. “Blood for the blood god,” he muttered out. He could see Dream-boy staring at the corpse, he seemed scared. Technoblade noticed how he had no pupils. Just.. plain white eyes. He wasn’t really allowed to judge, being a hybrid and all.

The looked younger than he would have thought, he had a bleeding cut on his forehead, Techno quickly realized it was from his own ax. Dream-boy was shaking, on the floor, staring at the dismembered head. Techno could see his eyes moving, despite the lack of color in them, then he stared up at Technoblade. He had a freckled face, and trembling lips.

He closed his gaping mouth and put his mask on, it seemed fixed. He must have glued it back or something, the crack was noticeable nevertheless. Techno’s dick twitched. The dirty haired-boy got on his knees, used his weapon to help him stand up and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part IV:  
> Most Used Word: could  
> Word Count: 712
> 
> Part V:  
> Most Used Word: technoblade  
> Word Count: 668
> 
> Part VI:  
> Most Used Word: techno  
> Word Count: 770


End file.
